


Always and Forever

by bellafarella



Series: Posts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Sign Language, Artist Mickey, Baseball, Boyfriends, Canon Ian, Car Accidents, Cute, Deaf Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Ian is Mickey's model, Ian learning ASL for Mickey, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Painting, Smut, True Love, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey loved music before an accident caused him to lose his hearing. He starts to draw one day; turns out he’s incredibly talented at it. He spends more time drawing outside of the house to get away from the brutality of his father. He draws anything he sees; dogs, cats, trees, the river, when one day he sees a flash of red hair and the beautiful man it belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/gifts).



> This fic is based off of a post I saw on tumblr by absolutqueen who I am gifting this to :)  
> I hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> P.s. the italics at the beginning is a flashback if you can't tell. The italics that come after are texts, and in between the dashes are different days or times.

  * Based off of [this post ](http://absolutqueen.tumblr.com/post/120267201765)



 

Mickey’s passion was music. It’s been that way since he could remember. Until that day. Now he can’t even look at his guitar without wanting to smash it into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

  
_Two years ago_  
  
_Mickey and his sister, Mandy, were out on a drive. Mickey was driving Mandy to school because it was too cold out in the snow for her to walk. Chicago winters could get really bad. Mickey didn’t want her to drive herself in case he needed the car while she was at school._  
  
_She’s been taking courses at Malcolm X for the past few months now and he was proud of his sister for actually graduating high school and trying to advance herself, even if it was community college. Mickey stopped going to school after he graduated high school. His passion is music and he doesn’t need school to be a good guitar player. He’s been playing since he was five years old and his mother brought him home a guitar. That was the last gift she’s ever given him._  
  
_The roads were slippery that day, there was snow everywhere on the windows of the car, there were so many cars on the road, there was no way of avoiding what happened. Mickey was coming to a stop at a red light when he hit a rough patch of ice and the car swerved them past the light and into oncoming traffic. The car crashed directly into Mickey’s side of the car._  
  
_Mickey woke up to bright lights in a hospital room and to his right, his sister laying in the next bed. All Mickey remembers hearing is a ringing in his ear before it turned to a dull buzz, and then nothing. Mickey lost his hearing, broke a few ribs on his left side, broke his left arm and leg. Mandy had a concussion, and broke her left arm as well, that was the extent of her injuries._  
  
_Mickey is thankful that nothing major happened to his baby sister, the most important person in his life. He isn’t thankful that he lost his hearing and can no longer live his passion out day in and day out._

* * *

  
It took Mickey weeks and weeks before he was able to start leaving the house again. He suffered a minor form of depression when he lost his hearing. It took Mickey a few months for him to learn American Sign Language. He didn’t want to at first because what’s the point? He’s the deaf one now. Mandy told him that she would learn also, but they had to make a deal and do it together. They made a deal to study it every single day or night and show each other their progress.  
  
Mickey was thankful for his sister. Always would be. Especially in the last two years. She’s been his rock through it all. She helped him with ASL when something was too difficult for him, she actually learned it for him so they could keep talking, she stayed with him when he had bad dreams about the crash, she was by his side whenever their father would be the monster that he is to him, she was just there for him through it all.  
  
  
Throughout the last year Mickey’s been trying to find a new outlet that music used to provide for him. His guitar has been sitting in his closer for the better half of the year since the crash and he hates life whenever he looks at it now. How something that brought Mickey so much joy, passion, and meaning to his life could now just bring him anger, sadness, and pain.  
  
One day, Mickey found an old notebook in his room from when he used to go to school. He flipped to a blank page and started doodling. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room with the TV on. He was half watching it and half drawing. He had been watching an episode of South Park that he had seen before the accident so he knew what was going on and therefore didn’t need to turn on the subtitles. He was drawing the characters on the show when Mandy joined him on the sofa.  
  
She looked over his shoulder before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and she signed to him, ‘That’s really good.’  
  
Mickey just gives her a look before going back to his drawing. As he looks at it he can’t help but notice that it is pretty damn good. From that point on he decides that drawing will be his new music.

* * *

  
Mickey has gotten into the habit of going outside more while he draws. It’s summer so it’s not cold out, and the park has some great views to draw.  
  
Mickey was drawing in the living room again when his father stumbled in and plopped himself on the same sofa Mickey was sitting on. Terry kicked at him until he got up and off of the sofa. Mickey could see that Terry was cussing him out, even though he knew his son had lost his hearing two years back, he never bothered to learn ASL. Why would he? He’s a tyrant. He doesn’t give a shit about anybody but himself. If anything his children are bitter disappointments to him, and punching bags.  
  
Mickey never has enough patience in him to deal with his father so he takes his notebook (one that Mandy bought him for Christmas that was almost finished already, his birthday was in a couple months though, he would definitely be asking for another one, or supplies). Anyway, Mickey grabs his pencil putting it behind his ear, another pencil between the pages he had been working on, and heads for the door.  
  
Mickey goes to baseball field not too far from his house and sees there seems to be a little league game going on. He can’t help but remember when he was on that team and pissed on first base.  
  
He sits himself down in the grass away from the field but not too far away that he can’t see what’s going on and starts to draw. He draws the field before him with the trees and the players scattered around. Mickey’s notebook is full of pages of scenes like this before him, dogs and cats running around the park, the sunrise or sunset, the river, and Mandy. He had drawn her a picture for Christmas (plus getting her some good weed) but she said she loved the drawing best. He started drawing her for practice to get better at faces, and now just loves drawing peoples faces.  
  
  
Mickey looks up for the umpteenth time to see that the game is now over, as the kids on the field head over to the bleachers. He was almost done is drawing anyway.  
  
He notices that everyone left the field after the game apart from two people. It was the brightness of the guy’s red hair that caught his eye. He was throwing the ball to one of the little league players who would attempt to swing at the incoming ball.  
  
Mickey got up and moved over to the bleachers. He sat on one of the first few rows to get a good view of the scene before him but also not too close that he freaks them out.  
  
He opens his book to a new page and begins to draw the redheaded guy. He’s tall from what Mickey could see and he’s wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans with a few rips in them at the knees. Mickey draws him and completely forgets that the guy isn’t playing alone, that he’s with someone else, though all Mickey can see is him.  
  
Mickey hadn’t looked up in a little while and when he did he was met face to face with the redhead, and fuck was he even more beautiful up close. He was standing on the row just below where Mickey was seated and he could see the guy looked upset as he spoke to him.  
  
Mickey puts his hand up to stop the guy from wasting his breath, before he points to his ears and shrugging his shoulders as if to say, "sorry dude, can’t hear you".  
  
The guy before him seems to realize what Mickey was trying to communicate because he looks mortified. He must have been cussing him out for not answering him when he spoke to him.  
  
He then pointed down at the drawing in Mickey’s lap with a smile on his face. Mickey grabbed the book and held it to his chest so the guy wouldn’t see that he had been drawing him. Too late.  
  
The guy started to say something again but the realized and it looked like he mumbled ‘shit’, Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle. He watches as the guy pulled his phone out and begin typing something out before showing the phone to Mickey.  
  
_Sorry, I didn’t know you’re deaf, didn’t mean to just barge into your space and cuss at you. This is all new for me so I don’t really know what to say but uh… I really like your drawing of me. You’re very talented. I’m Ian, by the way._  
  
Mickey smiled at the screen before looking back up at _Ian_ to see the kid had his own smile on his face. He took Ian’s phone and typed out a message underneath his before handing it back to him.  
  
_It’s okay, I get that a lot. Usually people already know who I am so they don’t come walking up to me like you did. Thanks, didn’t really mean for anybody to see that… Uh, hi, I’m Mickey._  
  
Ian read the short message with a smile on his face and seemed to be laughing softly. He typed a new message under Mickey’s and passed it to him as he moved to sit next to him.  
  
_It’s nice to meet you, Mickey. I just realized that you’re a Milkovich when I saw the tattoos on your knuckles and your name. I hope you’re okay with me just coming up here like that._  
  
_If I wasn’t your teeth would have been bashed in by now_  
  
_Ha! Good to know. Do you come here a lot to draw?_  
  
_Sometimes. I go to parks or the lake mostly, more to draw there. Who’s the kid you were playing with?_  
  
_My youngest brother, Liam. He’s seven now and just joined the team. He’s not that great at it but he loves it so I was just helping him out. I used to be on the team, I also remember you. You were on my team, you got kicked off for pissing on first base._  
  
_I was thinking about that day when I saw the game before. That was a great day. What’s your last name? You don’t look familiar_  
  
_Gallagher_  
  
_Shit Frank’s son? Wow. You’ve definitely changed._  
  
_Oh yeah? For the better I hope._  
  
Mickey eyed Ian up and down before turning back to the phone with a smirk on his lips. _Way better._  
  
Ian smirked at Mickey when he looked back up into his eyes. He wrote down, _Can I get your number?_  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes and took Ian’s phone back. He went to his contacts and added his number in before sending himself a text with Ian’s name. He handed Ian back his phone with the now open text conversation between them.  
  
Ian texted Mickey, _I should bring Liam home now. He hasn’t stopped looking back up here since I came to talk to you. I hope to see you soon, Mickey._  
  
Mickey smiled at his phone and sent, _See you soon._  
  
They smiled at each other before Ian pocketed his phone and went down the two rows of the bleachers to where his little brother had been sitting. He took his hand and the two of them walked off.

* * *

  
Over the past couple of months Ian has wiggled his way into Mickey’s life. They hang out all the time and fuck like every single time they’re together. Terry had gotten himself thrown back into jail so it was a hell of a lot easier for the two of them to be alone together.  
  
The first time Ian was in Mickey’s room he saw his ASL book and asked Mickey if he could borrow it. Mickey had asked him why, and Ian’s answer was so obvious it still gave him butterflies, _So I can actually talk to you, Mick._  
  
Ian was not as quick to pick up ASL and still stumbles over certain signs. Mickey can’t help but laugh out loud, it’s adorable for a lack of a better word.  
  
‘Stop laughing at me!’ Ian signed before pushing him lightly in the shoulder. They were sitting on Mickey’s bed looking at Mickey’s ASL book. Mickey was trying to help Ian would with some words he could not get the hang of when Ian butchered a sign, which ultimately resulted in Mickey bursting out into laughter.  
  
Mickey pushes him back and soon the two of them are in yet another wrestling match on Mickey’s bed. Mickey gets Ian pinned underneath him. Mickey is straddling Ian’s hips when they stop wrestling. Mickey looks down into Ian’s eyes and sees the big smile he’s grown to really love.  
  
Ian moves his hands from Mickey’s hips up in front of him to sign, ‘You have a great laugh.’  
  
‘Fuck off,’ Mickey signs. He tries to get off of Ian’s lap when he feels the heat from a blush rise up his neck.  
  
Ian immediately stops him by putting his hands back on his hips. He runs his hands up Mickey’s sides and under his t-shirt until it comes off over his head. Ian smiles up at him as he touches every part of Mickey’s pale skin.  
  
Their not soft and gentle, they like it rough and hard. Ian especially loves it because he gets to hear all the noises Mickey makes that he doesn’t hear himself making. Mickey knows he’s making noise and probably being really loud but if it means Ian will pound into him that hard over and over again then fuck anybody else.

* * *

  
A year has gone by that Ian has been in Mickey’s life. They were now moving in together, and Mickey couldn’t be more petrified. He doesn’t think Ian should be with someone like him, with someone who can’t hear him. However, for some reason, Ian’s still there and wants to live with him and love him.  
  
It’s their first night in their new apartment and their christening every single inch of it. Ian’s still passed out in their bed when Mickey wakes up. He can feel the soreness in his ass and legs, he loves it. He goes to the bathroom before heading to their spare room, Mickey’s studio.  
  
He’s always wanted his own studio to work. Since he started drawing that’s all he’s done. Now that he has the space he wants to try painting, and making work out of clay.  
  
In the studio, he grabs his notebook and pencil and heads back to the bedroom. He crawls back into bed with Ian, wary not to wake him.  
  
The moonlight is hitting Ian’s exposed chest and face beautifully threw the open window, so he begins to draw the man he is so in love with.  
  
Ian wakes up at some point when Mickey’s drawing his chest. He had already gotten his sleeping face. Ian begins to move but Mickey puts a hand to his chest to stop him. He puts the pencil between his teeth and signs, ‘Don’t move,’ before going back to his drawing.  
  
Ian grins at him and does as he’s told. He waits until Mickey stops to move.  
  
‘Mickey,’ Ian signs looking at the drawing. He looks up into his boyfriends bright, blue eyes, and signs, ‘That’s incredible, you’re incredible. I love it.’  
  
Mickey smiles at him before ripping the page out of the notebook and giving it to Ian. He signs, ‘You keep it.’  
  
Ian gives him a soft smile before taking his face into his hands and pressing soft kisses to his lips.

* * *

  
‘What’s this guitar doing here?’ Ian asks Mickey when he finds it in their closet the next day.  
  
Mickey shrugs a shoulder and signs, ‘Mandy must have brought it over. I didn’t want it here.’  
  
‘You play?’ Ian asks.  
  
‘Used to…’ Mickey signs.  
  
He looks really down and Ian knows immediately that he must have played before the accident. He goes over to sit next to him and signs, ‘If you don’t want it here, it’s gone.’  
  
Mickey gives him a soft smile before nodding at him. Ian signs, ‘I love you.’  
  
Mickey signs it back, ‘I love you too.’

* * *

  
The next day is met with a very excited Ian.  
  
‘What’s up with you?’ Mickey asks him when he gets home, and notices how Ian won’t stop grinning.  
  
‘Got something for you,’ Ian signs.  
  
‘What is it?’ Mickey asks and looks around.  
  
Ian grabs Mickey’s face with one hand making him look at him. He signs, ‘In your studio. Come,’ before getting up and holding his hand out to Mickey.  
  
  
Ian opens the door to Mickey’s studio with his free hand. Mickey stares at the scene before him. What was an empty room with just a desk and some pencils, crayons, and notebooks, is now a filled room with a huge canvas on one side with paint cans next to it. There’s a shelf on one wall filled with supplies.  
  
Mickey turns to Ian and Ian signs, ‘I sold your guitar. Got a hell of a lot for it and went out to get you all the things you’ve wanted since we discussed moving in here. I got the good stuff too, like the paints and the pencils. Oh, I also got you charcoal and-‘  
  
Mickey puts his hands over Ian’s and goes in to kiss him on the lips. He moves his hands up to his face to pull him closer to him and deepen the kiss.  
  
Ian smiles into their kiss and pulls back slightly. He signs, ‘You like it?’  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at him and signs, ‘Of course I do. I love it. Thank you.’  
  
Ian grins, ‘So… Will you paint me like one of your French girls, Jack?’  
  
Mickey laughs out loud, ‘Oh my God, not if you say shit like that I won’t.’  
  
  
Mickey wants to try everything out right away but decides to use one of the smaller canvases he notices later that are on the floor near the big canvas. Mickey knows Ian must have also put in some of his own money to buy all of this stuff and he cannot be more grateful for him.  
  
He indeed does want to draw Ian, but not naked. Not yet.  
  
Mickey has Ian sit in a chair across from him while he paints just his face. It’s the first time he’s really ever painted and it turns out extremely well. It’s absolutely stunning. It looks almost exactly like Ian.  
  
  
When Mickey’s done he shows Ian and he loves it. He puts it aside before grabbing Mickey and kissing him hard. Mickey doesn’t give a shit about the paint all over his fingers as he pulls Ian’s face closer to his and runs his fingers through Ian’s hair. Red paint getting into his red hair.  
  
Ian pushes Mickey up against the closed door of the studio and grinds into him.  
  
Mickey moans out loud at the friction and Ian does it again. He must like what he hears from him.  
  
They remove each others clothing in a frenzy before they’re on each other again. They open the door and make their way to their bedroom. Ian pushes Mickey down on the bed before he crawls up his lovers body, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses in his wake.  
  
He moves back down his body and takes Mickey’s leaking dick into his mouth. Mickey grabs a fistful of Ian’s hair as he moans out at the feel of Ian’s tight lips wrapped around his cock.  
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey says out loud. Mickey never usually speaks out loud. The only times he’s ever done so after the accident have been in intimate moments with Ian.  
  
Ian loves it. He loves hearing Mickey’s voice and the way he says his name. He continues his ministrations as well as adding in a couple of slicked up fingers into his boyfriends waiting hole.  
  
Mickey pulls Ian off of him when he’s ready. Ian signs to him, ‘I want to hear you scream. Don’t hold back, please.’  
  
Mickey nods and Ian pushes his way into him. They both moan out at the full feeling before Ian picks up the pace and starts pounding into Mickey. Ian pulls almost all the way out before slamming himself back in.  
  
“Fuck, Ian, yes,” Mickey moans out loud as Ian hits his prostate. Mickey pulls Ian closer to him with his hands on his ass.  
  
With his head thrown back against the pillow, Ian licks up Mickey’s neck before sucking on his collarbone. It doesn’t take long before Mickey’s a writhing mess beneath Ian and is coming hard on both of their chests. Ian quickly follows by filling his partner up.  
  
  
They lay spent on the bed side by side. Ian inserts his fingers in-between Mickey’s as he takes his hand where it lays between them on the bed and squeezes it tight. Mickey squeezes back just as tight.  
  
A way of showing each other, I’m here and I always will be. Always and Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> You can send me prompts at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p  
> P.s. don't forget to check out 'He's the man' by me & Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark), as well as my fic: 'We've come a long way from where we began'. :)


End file.
